sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Dib'ella Manatsa
Dib’ellâ Manatsa Age: 21 Place of Birth: Dromuund Kaas Martial Status: Single Species:Pureblood Sith Eye / Hair Color: Goldish-red / Black Skin color and pattern: light red/ spiny protrusions Weight / Height:5'4" / 122lbs Languages spoken: Basic; High Sith, Sith Weapons proficient in: single-bladed weapons Place of Education: Korriban Academy Parents: Kala Manatsa, Tory Crane Brief History Summary: Chapter 1: Geneology The first of the Manatsa line was born to a human slaver named Agundaur and a pureblood noblewoman named Chel’seh in secret on Dromuund Kaas in the 2nd month of the year 3795 BBY. That child's name was Abbi'gaie. As a result of the indiscretion, Abbi was sent off at an early age to the Korriban academy where she trained for many years until she met a pureblood of great renown called Tomas Manatsa. He was the best of their class and in a duel, had nearly killed her until he looked into her eyes and fell in love. She took his surname and wed him and they had a child, Taliah. In 3781 BBY, the Sith Empire was reconstituted and prepared for an invasion on the Republic. As a result, Abbi and Tomas took their newborn child Taliah and left for Tatooine in an attempt to escape the incoming war. It was on this remote world that Taliah was raised by her parents until she was old enough to make the decision to go to the academy. In 3769 BBY, at age 12, Taliah sought to become a student and left her parents in the dead of night never to hear from them again. She joined the academy where she met Bev Lencioni with whom she had a child, Genavieve Lencioni. Due to her parents marital status and mutual interest pursuit of power, Gena was sent away to be disposed of and had it not been for a stray academy failure in the tomb, she would have been fed to the kor’slugs. The failed acolyte took Gena in, raised her, and kept her fed until 3750 BBY when Gena turned 15, she left Korriban for Tython where should we be trained by the Jedi. After many years, she discovered her own heritage and took on her mother's surname, Manatsa in hopes of one day meeting her as her daughter. The chance never came as she settled down and married to a female human named Jade Holmes, with whom she adopted a son in 3744 BBY. They raised this son for a long while; however, Gena wished to have her own children which she could not do in her current marriage. In an ill state of mind, she conceived a child with her adopted son when he turned 17 in 3730 BBY. Their child’s name was Tara Manatsa. Tara’s life remains a mystery in summary, but it is known that she went on to marry a pureblood by the name of Mal. With him, she bore twin daughters in 3693 BBY: Kala Manatsa and Mona Manatsa. Mona died in 3785, at age 8, in a sparring accident with Kala. As a result, Kala began her fall to the darkside. She left for the academy at age 12, in response to the start of the Great Galactic War. For 10 years she studied the various arts of saber mastery and prepared to kill her enemies. Finally she was sent to battle in 3771 BBY, out of desperation from the Empire, and at the Battle of Bothawui, the Empire suffered a great loss. Kala went into hiding until after the defeat, where she studied and trained for many years more. In 3653, at age 40, Kala took part in the sacking of Coruscant’s jedi temple, achieving self actualization after the humiliating defeat she had contributed to. At the end of Kala's life, in 3651, she gave birth to a daughter that was conceived by one of her favored servants. This daughter was named Dib’ellâ. Chapter 2: Early Life Born on the planet Dromuund Kaas, she was raised alone by her father Tory. Her mother passed on giving life to her, and it was because of this that her father resented her. He had been a servant in the care of Kala, Dib’ellâ's mother, and had fallen in love. When Kala was taken from him, he went mad and was unable to care for the daughter in the way that he should have. Instead, he was harsh. He would make Dib’ellâ sleep in the jungle and fend for herself each night if she failed to fulfill one of her chores correctly. Dib’ellâ was strong in the Force, however, and was able to survive these harsh nights. As she grew older, her father began to see her as the image of her mother, and it ruined him. He abused her for many months before she couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself from a balcony in highest part of the city to end her own life. Dib’ellâ woke up in the care of a hermit who had lived alone in the depths of Dromuund Kaas for many years. This hermit was a middle-aged woman with a secret. That secret, was that she was Dib’ellâ's great, great grandmother Taliah. Woeful for her mistake in giving up her child long ago to pursue power, she had returned to make things right and to save the life of her descendant who would carry on her legacy. As Dib’ellâ learned her family's history, she knew she was born into greatness and there was much to be expected of her. She was given her mother's sword and she studied the dark side of the Force. ''After her grandmother died, Dib’ellâ went on to Korriban in search of answers about the darkside. It was here that she studied immensely in saber mastery form 7: Juyo / Vaapad. She learned to channel her passions to make herself an elite and nearly unbeatable duelist. After killing her remaining class members, she moved on from the academy and was recruited into the Sith Imperium (despite her belief in the rule of two). It is here that she seeks to strengthen her resolve in the Force and one day declare herself dark queen of the sith. ''